forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Starless Night
| series = Legacy of the Drow | preceded_by = The Legacy | followed_by = Siege of Darkness }} Starless Night is the second book in the Legacy of the Drow series by R.A. Salvatore. It was later reissued as book eight of the Legend of Drizzt series. Summary In the first part of the book, Drizzt Do'Urden leaves Mithral Hall directed to Menzoberranzan. He is afraid that the drow still represent a threat to his friends and he is ready to do anything to stop them. He meets Ellifain, an elf he saved from a drow raid when he was still living among his kin, and then he reaches Mooshie's Grove, which he finds now inhabited by a unicorn. Meanwhile, Catti-brie sets up in pursuit as soon as she learns of the drow's departure, starting to realize that she has been harboring feelings for him. She reaches Silverymoon where Lady Alustriel helps her with directions and equipment. In the meantime Matron Mother Yvonnel Baenre is carrying out preparations for her long planned conquest of Mithral Hall. In the second part of the book Drizzt sneaks and fights his way through the tunnels of the Underdark. He comes close to the svirfneblin city of Blingdenstone where he helps some of the deep gnomes against a drow party, but he is knocked unconscious. Also Catti-brie, together with Guenhwyvar, reaches the Underdark, and after a nearly fatal encounter with a group of goblins, she uses Agatha's Mask to take drow aspect. In the meanwhile, in Mithral Hall, Regis tries to set the dwarven army ready in case of a drow attack, while Bruenor Battlehammer still cannot get rid of his apathy and depression for the loss of his friends. We also learn that Artemis Entreri has been saved by the drow and is now in Menzoberranzan, and that, while House Baenre is gathering allies and getting ready to launch the attack to Mithral Hall, the greatest weapon masters of the drow city are eager to face in combat the famous Drizzt. In the third part of the book Drizzt recovers in Blingdenstone and meets his old friend Belwar Dissengulp, while the drow mercenary Jarlaxle finds out about his presence. Drizzt proceeds to Menzoberranzan, but soon Jarlaxle's men find him and battle ensues. In the meanwhile Catti-brie reaches Blingdenstone, and the svirfnebli, recognizing Guenhwyvar, let her proceed to Menzoberranzan as well. She manages to pass some guards thanks to her enchanted mask and, hearing the battle noises from the fight in which Drizzt is involved, she runs to her friend's aid. In the fourth part of the book, Drizzt and Catti-brie are defeated by Jarlaxle's men, helped by Artemis Entreri. Drizzt is captured by House Baenre, but the woman is kept by Jarlaxle. Drizzt is brutally tortured and Matron Baenre tries to have his mind read for information about Mithral Hall. Jarlaxle, following his own agenda, subtly leads Entreri to a plan to rescue Drizzt with the aid of Catti-brie. The two humans first sneak into the quarters of Gromph Baenre to steal the spider mask, the only tool that make the access to House Baenre compound possible. The two proceed to fight their way into the compound and manage to reach Drizzt, when they are met by House Baenre's forces. In the fifth and last part of the book, Drizzt, Catti-brie, Guenhwyvar and Entreri desperately fight their way out of Baenre's compound. Eventually they find a tunnel that leads out of the drow city, they slow down their pursuers with an explosion that causes a huge stalactite to crash down on part of the compound, and Drizzt defeats House Baenre's weapon master Dantrag Baenre. The companions can then proceed toward the surface after a last meeting with Jarlaxle, who apparently masterminded everything that happened to Drizzt, Catti-brie and Entreri in Menzoberranzan. The book ends with the companions reaching the surface, Entreri departing by himself and Drizzt and Catti-brie entering Mithral Hall, where the dwarven army is ready for battle. They are reunited with Regis, now an army commander, and Bruenor. Characters Main characters *Artemis Entreri; (Human Assassin Male) *Catti-brie; (Human Female) *Drizzt Do'Urden; (Drow Male) *Jarlaxle Baenre; (Drow Male) Other characters *Alustriel Silverhand; (Human Female) *Belwar Dissengulp; (svirfneblin Male) *Berg'inyon Baenre; (Drow Male) *Berkthgar; (Human Male) (Mentioned only) *Bladen'Kerst Baenre; (Drow Priestess Female) *Bruenor Battlehammer; (Dwarf Male) *Buster Bracer; (Dwarf Male) *Cobble; (Dwarf Male) (Mentioned only) *Dagna Waybeard; (Dwarf Male) *Dinin Do'Urden; (Drow Male) (Mentioned only) *Dove Falconhand; (Human Female) (Mentioned only) *Dantrag Baenre; (Drow Male) *Ellifain Tuuserail; (Moon elf Female) *Firble; (Svirfneblin Male) *Fredegar Rockcrusher; (Dwarf Male) *Gandalug Battlehammer; (Dwarf Male) (Mentioned only) *Gromph Baenre; (Drow Male) *Guenhwyvar; (Panther Female) *Jerlys Horlbar; (Drow Priestess Female) *K'yorl Odran; (Drow Priestess Female) *Ker Horlbar; (Drow Priestess Female) (Mentioned only) *Khareesa H'kar; (Drow Female) *Masoj Hun'ett; (Drow Male) (Mentioned only) *Methil El-Viddenvelp; (Illithid Male) *Mez'Barris Armgo; (Drow Priestess Female) *Montolio Debrouchee; (Human Ranger Male) (Mentioned only) *Pumkato; (Svirfneblin Male) *Quenthel Baenre; (Drow Priestess Female) *Regis; (Halfling Thief Male) *Seldig; (Svirfneblin Male) *Sos'Umptu Baenre; (Drow Priestess Female) *Tarathiel; (Moon elf Male) *Thibbledorf Pwent; (Dwarf Battlerager Male) *Triel Baenre; (Drow Priestess Female) *Uthegental Armgo; (Drow Male) *Vendes Baenre; (Drow Priestess Female) *Vierna Do'Urden; (Drow Priestess Female) (Mentioned only) *Wulfgar; (Human Barbarian Male) (Mentioned only) *Yvonnel Baenre; (Drow Priestess Female) *Zaknafein Do'Urden; (Drow Male) (Mentioned only) Artifacts *Aegis-fang *Agatha's mask *Alustriel's locket *Entreri's dagger *Bracers of the Blinding Strike *Cat's Eye circlet *Drizzt's scimitar *Khazid'hea *Regis' ruby pendant *Spider mask *Taulmaril the Heartseeker *Twinkle Locations ; Settlements : *Blingdenstone *Menzoberranzan *Mithral Hall *Silverymoon ; Geography : *Isle of Rothe *Lake Donigarten *Moonwood *Mooshie's Grove Appendix Gallery File:Starless Night.jpg|Original cover File:Starless Night2.jpg|Reprint cover See Also *The Legend of Drizzt: Starless Night Graphic Novel'' References de:Nacht ohne Sterne Category:Novels Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Books Category:Published in 1993 Category:Published in 1994 Category:Published in 2006